


With Love

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Cold, DaiTsuba, M/M, birthday fic, staying at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: It's Dai's birthday and Tsubasa is excited to celebrate it; however, his plans are suddenly change when he goes to greet Dai and finds out that the birthday boy is sick.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa
Kudos: 2





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... I was lost about what to write for DaiTsuba and little sis was the one who gave me this prompt, she gave me two, but this one was the one I found better....  
> Hope you enjoy it!

**With Love**

Rarely, Tsubasa gets to wake up as soon as he listens to the first alarm he has scheduled. Nevertheless, being this such special day, he could not ignore the annoying sound and so he has gotten up even faster than when he has an important job with SolidS; and that says a lot about how excited he feels. 

“Dai-chan’s birthday is today!”

Tsubasa happily exclaims and starts getting ready, he is more than sure that Dai must be already awake and complaining that Tsubasa has still not shown up. It has been always like this, Tsubasa gets an idea, a special surprise for Dai’s birthday, he would ask Dai to get up early so they can take advantage of the day, but at the end they always run late because of him.

Even when becoming part of SolidS and after establishing a more formal relationship, as a couple, Tsubasa has made sure to keep the tradition alive. When he is finally ready, he goes out of his room and straight to the common room where he hopes to find Dai. However, the view is a bit different from what he was expecting, the only person in there is Rikka.

“Good morning Rikka!” Tsubasa greets him and looks around one more time, “Did you and Dai go for a run?”

“Hi, Tsubasa,” the pink haired man replies, “no, he texted me saying that he wasn’t going today, I thought he wanted to get ready earlier for your date.”

Rikka replies and looks a bit worried.

“Although, he sent the message at 1am, so…”

“I’ll go and check on him.”

The blonde man states and quickly goes to Dai’s room. First, he knocks on the door, he already knows that even though they have lived in the same place for years and have been together for quite a while, he still needs to respect Dai’s privacy. However, when there is no answer, he decides to go in just to find an empty and messy bed, a pretty uncommon sigh in Dai’s room.

“Dai-chan?” Tsubasa calls him and hears as probably Dai flushes the toilette.

So, he is in the bathroom, Tsubasa thinks a bit more relaxed knowing that at least Dai is there and that it seems that nothing bad has happened to him. The blonde man walks towards the bathroom door and knocks it while calling Dai’s name one more time.

“One moment,” Dai replies and Tsubasa feels something off with his boyfriend’s voice.

“You know I’m not someone you can consider patient, right?” the older expresses when a couple of minutes have gone by and there is no sign of Dai.

He hears as Dai turns on the faucet and let the water run for a while, he hears then as the water flow stops and assumes that Dai is finally coming out, which is what happens a few seconds later. However, Tsubasa feels as something is too suspicious when Dai does not show him his face.

“How is the birthday boy feeling?” he asks trying to see if that can get a usual reaction from Dai.

“Fine, just give me some minutes to get ready,” Dai replies, still without looking at Tsubasa and keeping his voice low.

Getting the hold of what might be going on, Tsubasa decides that is time to make a little pressure and so he jumps towards Dai.

“Happy birthday!” the older man says as he jumps to cling to Dai, the result, the one that Tsubasa was expecting.

On any normal day, Dai would have been able to stay steady and easily get rid off Tsubasa, but today’s reaction is far away from it. The younger stumbles and loses balance, he clearly seems to be dizzy, thus Tsubasa quickly gets off Dai and helps the younger to keep steady. Once that Dai seems to have recovered from the previous action, the blond places his hand on the younger’s forehead just to confirm his suspicious, Dai has a fever.

“Dai-chan…” Tsubasa says with a more serious tone of voice.

“It’s nothing, we can go out,” the younger insists as he rummages through his clothes to get something to wear.

“How come you say it’s nothing? Your skin is radiating heat and your face is red!”

The blonde man exclaims alarm, yes, he has made a lot of plans for today, but it is evident that Dai is in no condition to go out. Although Tsubasa has shown that he is refusing to keep with the plan, Dai does not care, he keeps trying to focus on his task and get ready.

“Did you listen to me? We are not going anywhere!” Tsubasa says, this time talking a bit louder and cupping Dai’s face with his hand to force him to look at him.

To Tsubasa’s surprise, Dai grunts, he looks disappointed and even angry. Nevertheless, feeling defeated and too tired to keep arguing, the younger sits on his bed and sighs.

“It’s a tradition,” Dai whispers with half lidded eyes, “since we were in school… we have always done something together on this day and then on your birthday.”

Tsubasa cannot help but sighs, it is true, they haven’t missed a birthday celebration for years, but there is always a first time. He should have probably thought that after so much work in few days something like this would happen, but maybe they were too excited thinking about just going out and celebrate together.

“Well… it’s not going out nor anything out of the routine, but we can still do something here,” the blond expresses and Dai looks up, “of course, after you take a nap, you look terrible!”

“Was there a need to be so rude?” Dai asks as he rubs his eyes.

“The need for you to understand that I’m right, now let’s get you to wear some clean and comfortable clothes and then straight to bed.”

Tsubasa tells him and he is the one that is looking through Dai’s closet to get the appropriate clothes. Once he has found some pajamas, he hands them to his boyfriend and asks him to get change while he prepares Dai’s bed. However, when Tsubasa has already made the bed ready and there are no signs of Dai he gets worried again and knocks on the door.

“Dai-chan? Are you ready?”

No reply, thus he has to interfere with Dai’s privacy again; although being honest, he knows that he is more than used to do it. When he opens the door, he finds that the younger man is once again bend down in front of the toilet. Apparently, he has thrown up again and he is just recovering.

“Is that bad, Dai-chan?” Tsubasa asks him as he kneels next to him to rub his back.

“Not really… I, I don’t know anymore,” Dai replies all he remembers was waking up with the urge of going to the bathroom and practically throw up everything his stomach could have.

Tsubasa sighs, there can be so many different scenarios for someone’s birthday, but, the one about being sick is the worst one.

“Should we go to the doctor?”

The blond asks and the response is the one he knew he would get. A determined no follow by Dai quickly standing up to get change so he can show to Tsubasa that is not that bad. Unfortunately, in the process he gets dizzy once again which makes his plan fails.

“Ok, ok, no need to go to the doctor, I get it, but please be careful,” Tsubasa adds as he hurries to help Dai to keep his balance, “let me help you to get change and then as I said before, straight to bed.”

Dai is the one who sighs now, he hates feeling weak, he hates not being able to carry on with his routine, and even more, he hates missing the surprise that Tsubasa had prepare for today. Nonetheless, there is not much he can do, his body has been pushed to the limit once again and looking for a way to stop him of hurting himself even more, he has fallen sick just right on his birthday. Once that he is back to more comfortable clothes, Dai is guided back to his bed by Tsubasa who helps him to lie down and makes sure that everything is just right for him.

“So, try to take a nap, alright?” the blond tells him once again as he places his hand on Dai’s forehead, “I’ll get you something for the fever while you take a rest.”

“Yes…”

The disappointment is more than obvious in Dai’s voice, but as of right now, Tsubasa prefers not to pay too much attention to it. Carefully, the blonde man closes the door and goes to the kitchen where Rikka and Shiki are talking about the plans for tonight’s party.

“We might need to cancel the party,” Tsubasa interrupts them and both men look at him surprised to see him.

“Did you guys have an argument?” Shiki asks him since there was a year in which they almost cancel all the plans for a silly argument.

“What? No! It’s not like that,” Tsubasa quickly replies.

“Then, what happened?”

“Dai has a cold, he has fever and he was throwing up, so no way we can go out,” the blonde man replies finally showing his real disappointment about how things turned out to be,

Rikka and Shiki look concerned at each other, Tsubasa noticing this tries to calm them down.

“It’s alright, I’m gonna take care of him and he will be in better condition tomorrow, he has a full schedule tomorrow, right?”

Shiki quickly checks on his phone for the notes that he still keeps for everyone’s agenda. In fact, Dai has his day completely busy for tomorrow since him and Tsubasa requested to have a day off today from every single commitment as usual.

“I’ll call Haiduki to see what we can change for tomorrow, it’s no use if he has a relapse for not resting enough,” the leader expresses and immediately goes to make the phone call and set up the schedule as best as possible for Dai.

Tsubasa nods, he is thankful that Shiki is taking actions for Dai’s benefits so quick, and now it’s his turn to do the same.

“Well, I’m going to the pharmacy and get some medicine,” the blond tells to Rikka as he starts getting ready to leave.

“Let’s go together, I have to leave for my work and if you don’t get everything, I’ll make sure to bring it later.”

“Thank you, Rikka!”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

When he gets back to the dorm, everything is in silence, obviously Shiki has also left for the only work he has on his schedule for today and Dai must still be sleeping. He sighs, he wishes they could have gone to that digital museum, he knows that Dai would have loved it as it has many attractions that involve water. Nevertheless, that plan would have to wait, maybe in a week or next month they can have another day off that matches.

“Tsubasa?” he hears Dai’s hoarse voice calling him and turns around quickly.

“What are you doing out of bed? You still need to rest more!!”

The blond exclaims alarmed as he sees the taller man supporting himself on the door’s frame of his room. Hurriedly, Tsubasa goes to stand side by side with Dai to help him out and get him back to bed.

“Please… don’t, I’m tired of being in bed,” Dai says as he tries to stop Tsubasa from dragging him back, “I’ll stay in the common room, just don’t make me go back to bed.”

Tsubasa sighs, more than not wanting to be on bed, Dai does not want to be alone; however, since he never admits those kinds of feelings, Dai will not say it aloud. The older sighs, it will be best if Dai could stay just in his room, but it would not be fair to let him alone.

“Let’s do something, I’ll make a nice and comfortable cocoon for you in the common room, but you have to wait for me to get it ready here, alright?”

“You know we don’t live alone here, what about Rikka and Shiki?” Dai replies and stops to take a breath, “They won’t like seeing the living room being a mess.”

“Who said is going to be a mess? I’ll just make it a comfortable space, that’s it,” Tsubasa expresses as he helps Dai to take a seat on his bed, “wait here ok, no moving until I come back for you.”

There is no time for Dai to retort, Tsubasa has already left him and since his head is aching, Dai prefers to keep silence and wait. On the other hand, Tsubasa goes to the common room, moving the couch and other furniture in there so he can make a space for Dai to lie down. Once that that part is ready, he goes to bring all his pillows and cushions from his own room as he is the one who has the biggest amount of those things in the dorm. Of course, once he has gotten that ready, he makes sure to go for some blankets. If they could not go out, at least he has to make the best out of this day at home.

When he checks his work, he takes a pic and send it to Shiki and Rikka, warning them that their common room will be looking like that once they return. Shorty after, Tsubasa receives both responses, fortunately they are ok with it and kindly asks him to see if there is anything Dai may need.

Happy to see that Shiki and Rikka are also willing to cooperate, he only asks them to be back on time for the celebration. After all, Dai already missed the biggest surprise for his birthday, it would be unfair to cancel the party as well. When Tsubasa has set up all the minor details, he goes back for Dai, the younger is dozing and does not even realize of the moment when Tsubasa goes in.

“Dai-chan, ready to go?”

The younger barely opens his eyes, but he nods, taking Tsubasa’s hand and supporting himself on the blond man. Together they walk to the common room and when Dai sees the way Tsubasa has fix the place, he cannot avoid feeling nostalgic. Even if the space and furniture are different; Tsubasa has made sure to set up everything in a similar way they used to settle Dai’s room to watch movies together and then in that same place they would fall sleep.

“Before you get too worried, I already texted Shiki and Rikka, they don’t care as long as you are comfortable.”

“That’s good to hear,” Dai quietly replies still too amazed by Tsubasa’s effort, “thank you.”

“No need to thank, I’m gonna make some food for you which you better eat since you need to take your medicine, alright?”

The younger nods, he better behaves and tries his best to do as Tsubasa says, after all, this is all the special time they would be able to share today. Dai lies down in the cocoon that Tsubasa has made for him as he listens to his boyfriend preparing something to eat in the kitchen. The younger does not really get to fall sleep as he prefers to feel accompany and appreciate Tsubasa’s presence. As he keeps dozing and getting lost in time, Dai is surprised by the blonde man when the latter comes with the food, a cup of tea, some water and the medicines.

“Well, gotta say, I was going to take you to the new pastries place I found in Odaiba, but well, you have to settle with this.”

“You don’t have to remind me of all we couldn’t do today…” Dai sadly expresses, but he doesn’t dare to keep going.

“Come on, ask the question,” Tsubasa tells him with a mischievous smile.

“Just say it…” the younger says while pouting, he is more than sure that his boyfriend already knows what he wants to ask.

“We were going to that interactive digital museum, the one you saw the other day on internet.”

Tsubasa can clearly see the moment in which Dai goes to ‘disappointment land,’ he would have preferred to tell him on a different day so he wouldn’t feel so bad on his birthday. The blond pats Dai on his back and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek which freaks Dai out for obvious reasons.

“Don’t do that! I don’t want you to get sick!”

“I won’t get sick and you need some love, I haven’t given you love at all since I got all worried for you and just went to get all this!”

Dai sighs again, the day has been so weird, he would have never thought on getting sick on his birthday, but it happened. Letting himself being more honest, he leans his head on Tsubasa’s shoulder, this is definitely the worst birthday he has had.

“There, there, maybe we can get Fumi-chan to get us another free day, don’t beat up yourself for this, alright?”

“You’re busy with college, I don’t wanna be a problem for you.”

The blond takes Dai’s hand with his own and kisses it, he dislikes whenever Dai makes himself feel as an obstacle for someone else’s goals.

“You are the person I love the most, anything I do for you, I do it with all my love,” Tsubasa tells Dai looking him in the eyes and without hesitation.

At that, Dai is not sure if he is feeling hotter for the fever or if Tsubasa still has the power to make him blush and feel more embarrassed than usual with his words; more likely it is the second option. The older giggles, this cute side of Dai is one of his most precious treasures but knowing that this day has been already hard for Dai, Tsubasa thinks that it will be better not to mock him with it. Instead, he turns his attention to the tray he has with all the stuff for Dai.

“Ok, let’s get you to eat a bit,” Tsubasa says and places the spoon right in front of Dai’s mouth.

“I can eat alone, you know?”

“This way is better, don’t complain and let me feed you!”

Noticing how determined Tsubasa is, Dai knows that it will be no good to contradict, thus he opens his mouth and allows the older to do as he wants. Then, little by little the bowl becomes almost empty.

“I can’t eat anymore,” Dai expresses.

Tsubasa looks at the bowl, there is not a lot, plus considering that Dai didn’t even look like someone who wanted to eat, he actually feels happy with this result. Thus, Tsubasa places the bowl away and takes the pills.

“Ok, now that we have made sure your stomach has something, here, take them.”

There is no complain, Dai takes the pills that Tsubasa has handled him with the bottle of water. He swallows the pills and drinks almost half of the bottle’s content. Seeing as Dai has been too obedient and follow all the commands, Tsubasa cannot avoid ruffling Dai’s hair in a playful way.

“No complaints, you were not able to fix your hair today,” the blond smirks as he sees the messy look he has given to the younger who puffs his cheeks and nods, “now, while you drink your tea, what do you want to do?”

Dai slowly closes his eyes and thinks, being honest he would love to just sleep, but that is not how he wants to spend his birthday. Then a mischievous idea comes to Dai’s mind, something that might keep him awake and that will help him to get Tsubasa to hug him without the need to ask.

“Let’s watch a scary movie.”

“What???!!!!! Why a scary movie, we can watch any type of movie!!” Tsubasa’s reaction is of course too loud and dramatic, but even if it brings Dai’s headache back, he enjoys seen this reaction from Tsubasa.

“It’s my birthday, I feel like watching one, Nozomu recommended me one the other day, “The Nun”, let’s watch that one.”

Dai says not changing his mind and given the control to Tsubasa so he can look for it. The older sighs, if Dai wants the scary movie, then he will watch it. Feeling as he is cursing himself to a never-ending cycle of suffering, or at least until the movie ends, Tsubasa sighs as he plays the movie on the TV. As the movie begins, Dai lies down on the cushions and pillows and pats the space next to him so Tsubasa can do the same.

“You know, this is like accepting a death penalty, you’re unfair Dai-chan, I’ve only been taking care of you and you do this to me,” Tsubasa dramatically says as he snuggles closer to Dai.

“If you are that scare you can hug me, you know?”

“No back down on that offer!!!!” Tsubasa threatens as he does not waste time and strongly hugs him.

Even though the purpose is to watch the movie, it does not take them long to fall sleep; Dai because of the medicine he has taken, and Tsubasa has shut his eyes so strongly that together with the fluffy feeling of the cushions and having Dai next to him has made him fall sleep.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

“We’re back!” Rikka’s voice echoes through the hall, no response is received, the pink haired man looks back at Shiki who shrugs,

They walk to the common room where they find the two other members that have stayed at home peacefully sleeping together. Rikka giggles at the sight and does not hesitate on taking a picture.

“Should we wake them up?” Shiki wonders as he places the bags with the beverages and cakes they have bought.

“Hmmm… let’s give them some time, they have taken a good rest so I guess it’s fine if we delay the party a bit, meanwhile we can take a shower.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” the leader replies.

“A really good plan,” they hear as a third voice quickly joins the conversation and see as Tsubasa is already sitting up.

“Were you awake all this time?”

“Kind of, but didn’t want to disturb Dai, anyways, let’s all take a shower and then to party, we can make it a thematic party, “pajamas party!”

Tsubasa says too loudly making that Dai gets to wake up as well.

“You’re so noisy,” the younger man expresses and feels a bit disoriented.

Immediately, Dai blushes when he sees three faces looking at him with expectant expressions to know how he is feeling.

“Happy birthday, feeling better?” Rikka is the one who makes the question.

“I think so,” the taller man replies as he sits.

“Good, then we all take a shower and then we get here to celebrate,” Shiki indicates and starts his way to his room as Rikka follows him.

Dai looks at Tsubasa who smiles at him, they were not able to go out today, but somehow, being together like this has also been great. The blonde man offers his hand to Dai and they stand up. When Dai is still trying to adjust his eyes to the light, Tsubasa takes advantage and gives him a kiss on the lips.

“Tsubasa! I don’t want you to get sick!”

“I told you, I won’t get sick, but,” the blonde man expresses as he hugs Dai in a tender way, “if I get sick, I know you will take care of me with love, right?”

Dai blushes, of course he will do it, he will not even hesitate.

“Yes,” he whispers, feeling happy that the word did not get stuck on his throat.

“You see, so everything is alright, now let’s go and get ready for your ‘pajamas birthday party!”

The younger nods, it has been a different birthday, but the most important part of his day has been with him all along, Tsubasa. Dai smiles as he thinks that it does not matter the time, the years or the difficulties; Tsubasa has always been there for him, taking care of him, cheering on him, supporting him, the blonde man is in fact the biggest ray of light in this life.

“Why are you smiling about?” Tsubasa asks him when he turns to look at Dai.

“Thank you… for everything.”

Shyly Dai leans down to kiss Tsubasa and smile.

“I’ll take care of you if you get sick.”

“I’m sure you will!”

Tsubasa replies as they walk together, the day is not over yet and they better hurry to get to celebrate with his friends as well. An uncommon birthday, but one that Dai will remember with love.

**Author's Note:**

> One more to go and I'll be done.  
> The one missing, DaiRikka...  
> Happy birthday Dai-chan!!!


End file.
